


Four's A Crowd

by Ecila



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden, Love, M/M, Punk, Smut, Styles' triplets, Teacher/Student, Threesome, fictional character - Freeform, love-square, love-triangle, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wild mob of curls, hypnotizing green eyes and dimples - Always smiles and perky. That is Harry Styles.</p><p>A wild mob of curls, grey mysterious eyes and dimples that are hidden behind tattoos and piercings. That is Blake Styles.</p><p>A wild mob of curls (that are straightened), soft brown eyes framed with thick glasses and dimples that are hidden behind a sad face. That is Marcel Styles.</p><p>And those three are the Styles triplets.</p><p> </p><p>So what happens when Harry, Blake and Marcel find themselves falling for the same blue-eyed feathery haired young teacher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Youtube. Here's the "trailer" of some sorts.  
> Check the video, okay? :D
> 
> link:  
> http://youtu.be/fD39jj2aSoU
> 
> So, you just get a sort of taste of how this story is like ;)

“So, there is a girl in my class…” the feathery haired lad starts off, runs a hand through his chestnut hair and sighs softly, as he leans against the front desk, eyes focused on the lad in front, “She’s really scared of females and that’s… she can’t speak to either of the other girls, which makes her the target of many bully-attempts. I could stop them so far, but it’s not like I can be around twenty-four-seven.”  
The curly male in front of him, looming with his tall size right over the feathery haired lad’s head, “So, what do you want me to do? Follow her around like a dog or som’in?”  
The shorter and older boy snorts in response. “Way to put it bluntly. It’d be great if you maybe could look over her a bit? I don’t expect you to become best buddies or whatever, but…” he trails off, uncertain how to finish the sentence and looks up with clear crystal sapphire eyes filled with hope.  
“But you think people are scared of me and will listen to my commands?” the tall, rather pale lanky boy replies, voice calm and a notch deeper than is smooth and sexy and hints to scary.  
“Wouldn’t have phrased it like that, but basically yes. People, at least, respect you and don’t go out of their way to bother you. Which is all I’m asking for; for you to give the girl a bit of protection. C’mon, Blake.”  
Blake, known as the handsome scary bad boy in their school lets out a low sigh. “What’s in it for me, though?” he eyes the teacher, as though he has a specific trophy in mind, but doesn’t say it, smirks instead in an evil manner.  
“How about private lessons?”  
Unless meaning the physical attraction kind, that has been far off course from what Blake has imagined. He runs a hand along his pierced bottom lip, absentmindedly brushing against his piercing. “Is that really your best offer, Mr Tomlinson?” he is taunting his own teacher. But how can he not, when his teacher looks so endearing and small and fucking pretty.  
“It is, Blake.” Mr Tomlinson smiles in a way that has Blake’s usually cold heart increase speed, “I saw your grades and I wanna help you. We could meet up today, yeah? I’ll try to stuff you into my schedule and we make sure to lift your grades up again.” He promises, cobalt eyes twinkling in delight and hope, when he eyes Blake Styles, who in response nods his head in defeat. He could never resist those eyes. That face. Nothing, for that matter. And little of himself hates him for being so drawn to this male, for not standing a chance against those eyes. For not knowing how to disappoint that pair of sapphire depths that held him in his trance.  
“’lright.” Blake mutters in defeat, because the last thing he needs is for Mr Tomlinson to know just how irresistible he truly is.  
“Thanks, love,” Mr Tomlinson replies, the smile he grants Blake with – all perly whites and bright – is really worth all the promises and efforts. The small endearing words that he basically uses on everyone and everything shouldn’t sound so special, because they are not. Blake hates admitting it, but something inside of him always is a bit submissive to Mr Tomlinson’s every wish. He is weak for his smile and he’s gone for his own teacher.  
Mr Tomlinson then reaches out, ruffles the curly haired and looks up, because his height difference makes him do so, if wanting to look into Blake’s hazy grey eyes. “I’m really grateful for what you’re doing. You’re officially in my good book now, Blake Styles.” He confirms with that cheery tone in his voice and pats Blake’s cheek with a warm smile. “So, the girl I was talking about goes by the name of Armelia Reynolds. I’m not sure whether you know her, because she’s been missing the first few months off school and just recently started attending.” He slowly removes his hand from Blake’s cheek, once realizing that could look wrong for an out-stander and smiles lightly. “Thanks again.”  
Blake doesn’t know what to say or do, because admittedly, he simply can’t resist this male, even if he tried to. And he had, from the very start. But Louis Tomlinson was not only fucking attractively handsome, he was always smiling in such an endearing way, voice all soft and velvet and fucking sharp, high cheekbones that Blake was fighting a lost battle.  
“Just for you, Mr T.” he finally replies, smirks a little. “Because then you’ll owe me big.” He watches the clear sapphire eyes set on his, ravels in the feeling, “And about the payment we might have to talk about again… I don’t think that is quite enough. At least when you’re referring to educational lessons. I’m sure when it comes to sex I’m more than well-educated.” The smirk widens on his lips as he moves closer, invades Mr Tomlinson’s space without a second thought, places his hands onto the desk on both sides beside Mr Tomlinson and trapping him there, as his tall body looms closer over his teacher’s, his quicksilver eyes shining with lust and anticipation, “We could switch rolls though. Let me be your teacher and you got yourself a deal.”  
Mr Tomlinson keeps his stance, stares right back at Blake and smiles a little before shoving him off with a lot more strength, than Blake had imagined Mr Tomlinson to have, his hands firm on Blake’s chest. “Blake, you’re a good lad. Don’t try to be bad.” He replies and smiles knowingly, runs his finger along Blake’s cheek then and presses his finger into the spot Blake’s cheek would dent inwards, if he were to properly smile. “Now get to your seat, the class will start soon.”  
Blake stares, takes in Mr Tomlinson’s words and tries to comprehend what the hell just happened. He swallows the lust that still clouds his vision by the thought of what could have happened, if Mr Tomlinson had agreed to his suggestion and he turns on his heels and walks slowly to his seat in the last row.  
“So, back to algebra…” Mr Tomlinson exclaims and grins at the door, just in time to see it opening and a wave of students rushing inside. It is about half a minute to the last ring that indicated the lesson’s beginning. Mr Tomlinson had worked long enough as a teacher to know just how his students’ minds work and he could predict their movements masterly. Reading people had always been one of his many talents.  
Blake keeps his eyes on his personal favourite teacher throughout the whole lesson, doesn’t listen to a word that too-handsome-for-words male says and is completely entranced.  
Once the class is over Mr Tomlinson adverts his attention back to Blake, makes sure to make eye-contact and then waves the younger lad over. “Blake, would you stay for another moment?” he suggests, eyes a soft shade of sapphire as he speaks and completely content.  
Blake has long ago gotten used to the scared glances he receives from all sides, being tall and having those sharp quicksilver eyes accompanied by a dozen tattoos and piercings, he did look like someone to avoid when being mad – or generally, for that matter.  
Mr Tomlinson must be one of the few that actually looked at Blake. Looked at him and saw passed the outer appearance, passed plenty of ink and metal on skin and sees the lad behind the façade. That was probably another reason Blake had started falling for his very own teacher. One of plenty reasons that were too much to list. It is indeed pathetic how gone he is for his very own teacher, but it has no use and he can’t help it. Not when it comes down to Louis Tomlinson.  
Blake – he hadn’t bothered to unpack any of his material, seeing as he knew he would fail to follow the lesson’s content – walked to the teacher’s desk once more and raises a brow at Mr Tomlinson, challenging him to explain why he called him out like that.  
Mr Tomlinson, calm and collected as ever, meets Blake’s eyes and smiles slowly. “What did I say about spacing off in my lessons?”  
“That you don’t want it to happen.” Blake replies, voice emotionless as he stares his teacher down. Hates him a little for being so fucking irresistible and for his feathery light chestnut hair, for that too-wide-to-content-his-excitement smile and good god, he hated that he was so innocent too.  
“Why are you doing it anyways, then?” Mr Tomlinson replies, as though daring Blake to voice his rebellious thoughts, eyes narrowing lightly on Blake, just enough to come across as not too innocent anymore, rather provocative. And if that wasn’t a damned turn on.  
“I never claimed I’m trying to please you, Mr T.” Blake stares at his teacher, a wickedness flashing through his eyes as he continued, his eyes roaming his teacher’s body, enjoying the view and showing so with a quick flick of his tongue along his bottom lip. “Though in bed, I definitely would. Promise you that.”  
Mr Tomlinson stares right back at Blake again, smiles as though he really understands and runs his fingers feathery light along Blake’s shoulder, “You’re so handsome, such a great catch. I’m sure you’ll find someone worth your attention soon.”  
Those words don’t help Blake’s case, he knows as much. He doesn’t want to admit it to anyone, but the way his teacher responded to his eyes makes him want to believe that maybe, just maybe he already had. But he shakes the thought off and focuses on the task at hand. “I don’t believe in that sort, Mr T.”  
“That sort?” Mr Tomlinson repeats, voice ringing with amusement as he does so and he quirks a brow, when eyeing Blake carefully. Unashamed his sapphire eyes rake up and down Blake’s body, takes in every feature it had to offer and shakes his head. “Too bad you insist on being bad.”  
“Would it help my case with you, if I were good?” Blake has long looked passed the ‘he’s your teacher’, because Mr Tomlinson wasn’t only his teacher, he was the one man that Blake could imagine anything with. A life, maybe. But it is far too early, seeing as they didn’t even have any form of relationship.  
Mr Tomlinson snorts in response, fingers dropping from Blake’s body completely, “Can you be, Blake?” what might have sounded like mocking was within Mr Tomlinson’s mouth a pure question filled with curiosity only.  
For you? Probably, yeah. Even though that may be the truth, Blake knows better than answering and he leans toward Mr Tomlinson, smiles all the more wicked when leaning down enough to feel his cool breathing on his face, “I prefer being bad… and I prefer topping too.” Blake doesn’t know what made him say that, but once the words are out, he can’t bring himself to regret them. They’re frankly true and there was something incredible seductive about Mr Tomlinson knowing of his kinks in bed. Another pro was the facial expression Mr Tomlinson granted him in response – the calm composure momentarily replaced by parted lips and raised eyebrows and fuck, Blake really wants to kiss him senseless. Kiss him, until he can’t breathe and pulls away and gasps for air. Wants to feel those delicate, small fingers in his curls and feel them pull his hair when they slot their lips together. Is it wrong? Hell yes. Can Blake bother about that? Fuck no. He’s not a bad boy for no reason. Being a bad boy gives him liberty. Frankly, he wouldn’t change his reputation even if he were paid.  
“You do?”  
The uncharacteristically short response of his teacher has Blake snap out of his thoughts and turn toward the smaller lad, only to find the distance between them still far too short for his resistance to function properly. “Yes.”  
“Well, I’m happy that you feel close enough to me to open up like that, Blake.” his voice velvet, a notch deeper than the natural and he blink his eyes once, keeping the stance and looking upwards into Blake’s quicksilver eyes.  
He has that perfect mask on his voice. At least that is what Blake wants to believe, because he prefers that thought over Mr Tomlinson being indifferent to his words. Being indifferent to him. He needs to be affected. Blake needs the assurance of getting under this male’s skin. He needs it like he needs breathing, and if he has to take to drastic measures, he will.  
He wants a reaction. “What’d you say if I wanted to fuck into you and feel you all tight around me and scream my name, when I—”  
“Blake Styles,” Mr Tomlinson’s voice is too calm. Too collected. Not affected. “Don’t say all those kind of things. I would hate to send you to detention for harassing a teacher.” He continues, smiles apologetically as though he means every word and meets Blake’s eyes. “I am not allowed to encourage such crass behaviour, love. Which is why I hope you take this as a warning not to say that to any member of the school board anymore, yeah? I’d hate to see you expelled.”  
Blake feels a bit fatuitous, but he won’t admit to it, feels provoked to continue. “Why, Mr T? Are you worried about me or som’in’? No worries, I’ve been told to be fantastic in bed. I bet I could make you come within 10—no, 5 minutes. My tongue is magic, swear. And you’d love my tongue piercing you seem like the kind to especially enjoy a good and rough—”  
“Blake, please.” Mr Tomlinson interrupts, eyes reflecting a softer shade of cobalt now, almost shining sadness through them, “I don’t want to punish you, so please don’t make me.” He sounds so honest and so sincere that Blake slumps back in defeat.  
After another second of gazing into Mr Tomlinson’s eyes, Blake slowly nods his head, breaths out slowly, “Okay.” He doesn’t particularly know what he’s agreeing to, but the way Mr Tomlinson’s eyes light up in relief tells him that he made the right thing – even if it wasn’t the right thing, a smile –no matter how small– from Mr Tomlinson was very much worth it.  
“Thanks, Blake.” Mr Tomlinson smiles and claps Blake friendly on his back, as though the filthy words that left this young lad’s mouth never even reached his ears, he keeps his stance kind and open to his student and motions to the door. “Get going now, don’t want you to be late for your next class…”  
“I’m planning on skipping, Mr T.” since when did Blake ever become so honest to anyone? Not even his family had the privilege to know about his plans. He is the kind of person that likes to keep his things to himself, to avoid confessing anything to anyone, but with Mr Tomlinson it clearly is different – and he really can’t explain it.  
“What? You can’t just skip.” Instead of sounding scandalized, Mr Tomlinson sounds a bit too amused. He laughs then, eyes crinkling by the sides and he leans his body against his desk and grins at Blake with a shake of his head. “And you just simply confess to that, without caring that I’ll know and make you go to chemistry?”  
Instead of answering Mr Tomlinson’s question, Blake’s mind got caught on another part of his sentence. “You know my schedule?” he couldn’t help the flutter in his chest, couldn’t deny the way his fingertips tingled a little in anticipation when looking at Mr Tomlinson’s beautiful face and see him nod his head in confirmation.  
“Of course I do, Blake. You’re important to me.” Mr Tomlinson easily replies, smile growing yet, “Which is why I don’t want you to destroy your own career before it ever started. Go to chemistry, yeah? And when you have lunch come to my class again. I got lunch at the same time and we can discuss our meeting after school.”  
Blake nods his head slowly, because he might smile a bit too wide when he answers, might let his long-lost dimple show and no one is supposed to see that. Not even Mr Tomlinson. Well, not yet, maybe later.  
Mr Tomlinson seems satisfied with the answer, because he simply nods his head and grins, before motioning one more to the door, “Off you go…”  
Blake bites back the low chuckle from rumbling through his chest, which would reveal his soft side and leans forward, dips his lips downward and places a chaste kiss to Mr Tomlinson’s cheek. With that Blake leaves the room, fast and with a bit more skip in his step than he’d admit to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, even though it's short :)  
> Next Chapter will probably introduce Marcel + Harry. Actually not "probably", I know it will ;)


End file.
